


Breaking The Shell

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Wattpadcontest, Wonderthemovie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: Seventeen year old, Lucas is not your average teenager. He's rude, snobby, picks on others and will try to scare anyone who tries to get close to him. The truth is that nobody, except for the school office, knows that when he was younger he saw his parents die in front of him. One day a girl, Mikayla comes to her new school South High high school where Lucas happens to go. She meets Lucas and refuses to give up on him until she breaks his cold shell and brings out the good side in him that no one has ever seen before.





	Breaking The Shell

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a wattpad contest. If you want please check out my wattpad account. My username is Stackz_of_Lids.

Mikayla's POV

I was walking down the hall way when I saw him. The boy everyone talked about. How he was a "bad boy." I was the new girl at South High high school and needed some new friends. So I walked up to Lucas, I guess that was his name, and said, "Hi! My name is Mikayla, I'm new here. Do you wanna be friends?" He looked at me and said, " Why would I be friends with you? No one is my friend here. All the girls here are basic bitches and all the guys are douche bags. From the looks of it, you're probably just a basic bitch too. Stay the hell away from me." I was taken aback by his words but it sounded like he'd been crying. He brushed passed me and kept on walking and I went to my first class: algebra. The teacher introduced me and made me sit next to...Lucas?! I didn't even notice him come in. Oh well. Forty minutes later the bell rang and Lucas ran out of the classroom. I tried to follow him to see where he was going. I saw him turn a corner and chased after him. I tried to make myself as unnoticeable as possible but I failed. "Why the hell are you following me?!" Lucas snapped. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Uh...I...uh..." I stammered. To be honest, I was afraid of what he might do. He turned around and his eyes where bloodshot red, and his face was wet with tears. "Lucas what's wrong?" I asked. I walked closer to him but he yelled, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He turned back around and ran down the hall. What on earth happened with him? I went to the office and asked about him and they told me that he witnessed the death of his parents and how he turned into a cold hearted person after that. I felt so bad for him. I exited the office to go and find him. I ran down the halls, turned every corner until I heard some sniffling coming out of a closet. I tried jiggling the handle but it was locked. "Hello?" I said and knocked. "G-g-go a-a-way." A voice stuttered from obviously sobbing their eyes out. "Lucas, it's me." The door opened and I was pulled in. "Why do you keep following me?" He sobbed angrily at me. "I just want to be your friend." I tell him. "You're a really handsome guy and you need to let someone in your life you can help you." He looked at me with those tearful eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?" "Because you need a friend." I hugged him as he cried. We pulled away and he looked at me and smiled. "I guess we can be friends." He said. Lucas was now happy.


End file.
